


I Warned You, Boy. This Isn't Your Game to Play

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Feminization, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Adrian Toomes is released from prison, he only has one thing on his mind.  Showing Peter Parker that his business is never to be interfered with. Never FUCKING, again.





	I Warned You, Boy. This Isn't Your Game to Play

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you noted that this is about a boy getting raped. Please don't read if that upsets you.

Adrian never thought setting a trap for Spiderman would be so successful.  Sixteen years old and still too foolhardy to watch for the signs.  He, at least, hoped to find Iron Man at the boy's side... but he supposed Tony Stark was far too busy to accompany his idiot protege.

When Peter entered the empty warehouse looking for weapons, Adrian had clapped slowly as he slinked his way over to the boy. Iron-sharp wings flung wide and a maskless face covered in a sneer. Spiderman hadn't backed away. Simply stood before the man with all the bravery stupid teenage boys had when challenged.

"Vulture!" the boy had exclaimed as Adrian walked up to him and pressed against him.  Chest to chest.  Man to not-quite-a-man.

"You remember my name, little boy? I thought you'd forget me once you'd landed me in prison," Adrian cooed sweetly as he leaned into Peter's covered face.  He smiled against the mask before kissing against Peter's temple.  Short.  Small.  Vulnerable. He'd dreamed about this.  Preparing Peter for a fight and then ripping the rug out from under him.  This was anything but a sparring match and Peter could never be prepared for his plans.

Peter's chest puffed out against him. A deep breath and the determination to never be deterred by any show of bravado or force.

"My daughter never called," Adrian said. "I sent them letters.  Multiple promises to clear my name. To come back and be a husband. A dad... but she never called. She's disappointed in me, you know.  Sickened by where our wealth came from, little boy.  Sickened by the secrets you exposed to save your little super hero crush from losing... what?  A few thousand dollars?"

Peter had allowed himself to be pressed against a column.  Sturdy concrete wider than his body.  Almost as wide as Adrian.  He was dwarfed by the man in front of him and the fixture behind.  He kept waiting on Adrian's attack and realized it probably wasn't coming.

But what was this if not a fight?

Adrian knew not to offer him power.  Money.  Access to a criminal throne.

What did it mean that the man was hot and dominating against his tiny body and complaining about losing his family to his life of deviance?

Adrian smiled against the boy's covered cheek. 

"I've missed my wife.  Missed being loved by someone.  It's only been a year... money took care of that problem, but I'll never get her back, either. My divorce papers were served the day I was let go. She told me she let me hold on to the dream of a family as long as I was locked up.  Wrote me that she never wanted me to give up," Adrian added. "I'm alone, now.  No family to take care of and nothing at all to lose.  Do you know what you owe me, Parker?"

Peter couldn't think of one witty thing to say.  His smart mouth had always been fixed with insults, but his smart brain was rattled by the conversation. By the implications.

Adrian's hand slid up Peter's shoulder.  A gentle stroke.  Like a lover.

...and before Peter could wonder why he was being touched, an electric shock ran through his body.  Or rather across.  Short-circuiting every inch of reinforced fabric that protected him from most harm. The suit immediately sagged away from him.  The mask disconnecting from the back of his neck.  Adrian took no time at all to strip both pieces from him.

"No!"

Peter finally managed to fight the man off.  Superhuman strength pushing The Vulture, away.  And "away" Adrian went.  Allowing himself to be skidded across dirty concrete to finally dig his taloned heels into the pavement beneath them.  When Peter pulled away to run, tripping over the suit around his ankles, the boy feel.

And Adrian found himself aroused by the image of a scrambling, teenage boy, stumbling away as his hands rarely left the ground.  The kid crawled.  Desperate to find purchase and finally run.

He targeted the boy's ankle with a grappling hook.  Snatching his legs out from under him and dragging the boy backwards.  He'd already been aroused. Enamored, for months, by the brave, little fifteen year old that had handed him his ass on a beach and been benevolent to leave him living.  A trickster and an angel.  The right kind of kid to develop and obsession over.  He'd dreamed of this boy.  Crying underneath him.  Begging him to stop.  Anguished by how much he loved his daughter and hated to be touched by sin.

Adrian felt himself gush beneath his pants.  Military grade material but still fastened by a simple button and zip.

The terrified awe on Peter's face when he flipped his indestructible little body on the concrete below was invigorating.  Especially since the kid's eyes were focused on his cock.

"I've been saving this for you, little boy.  Waiting to show you who's really boss since the moment I realized my lawyer could get me out of lock up.  Where do you want it?  Your mouth?  That tight little ass?"

Peter cried out.  A "No!" with a side of "YOU DON'T WANT THIS!"  Adrian laughed.

"Oh, but do it. You almost got fucked in the backseat of my car right before homecoming.  I almost sent you to my daughter smelling like her daddy's cock," Adrian grunted as he fell atop the boy.  His wings digging in the ground, next to them.  A cage to keep Peter from crawling away. "I should have.  Little ungrateful bitch, that she is."

Adrian kept Peter on his back as he clawed through novelty underwear and fingered the boy's ass, mercilessly. He didn't care about a mess.  About blood or pain.  He wanted this kid to know he wasn't invincible.  Unkillable?  Sure.  But defeatable. "This is all your fault, Peter Parker.  If you knew how to mind your own business, you wouldn't have a criminal's cock ready to fuck the life out of you."

Peter cried out as Adrian breached him.  Forced himself deep inside on one stroke.  Hilted in a heartbeat. The sobbing from the boy started and never stopped.

"Is this your first time?" Adrian asked.  Egged on by the prospect of ruining Peter's sex life forever.  Of making him afraid to fuck.  Afraid to start a family and have a daughter of his own. "How does it feel, little boy?  To have someone violate the only thing you've ever called your own? Do you like it? Being weak and useless in the face of someone more powerful?"

Adrian fucks Peter slow, but deep.  His thick, pulsing cock ripping at what resistance Peter had to offer.  He's close to cumming.  So turned on by the fact that he's finally making the harbinger of death to everything he knew, squirm and cry and hate him.  "This is what you get, Parker.  This is what naughty little boys get when they step out of bounds.  They get fucked into the dirt like the faggots, they are."

Adrian hasn't felt quite so fulfilled in years.  Not with his wife.  Not with his whores.  He was made to violate.  To destroy.  Watching Peter sob quietly under his heavy thrusts forces him closer to orgasm more quickly than he's ever gotten there.

He wants to cum inside this child's ravaged ass.  Lay on top of him until he's hard and ravage him, again.  What a delightful toy.  A pretty little high-schooler that thought he could be a hero.

"You like being daddy's little bitch, Peter?  Knowing you're only worth getting rutted into like a fucking dog?"

Peter's voice is gone.  The screaming more damaging than either of them thought.  He rasps out a tiny, "Fuck you..."

"Fuck me, baby? No.  Not at all.  Fuck you... like the pathetic faggot boy you are.  Fuck you and fuck you and fuck..."  Adrian feels his balls drawing up.  Tightening with the prospect of spraying Peter's lacerated insides with stinging and bitter fluid.  "Fuck you for nosing around my business.  Fuck you for trying to fuck my daughter.  Fuck you for fucking up my marriage.  FUCK.  YOU!"

And Adrian cums, then.  Knowing he'd only been buried in the virginally tight slot for a matter of minutes.  His body quivers and shudders atop the boy and his wings draw in closer.  Trapping them both beneath unmovable steel.

Peter sobs, again.  The tears and the whimpers music to Adrian's raping cock as he feels himself not growing softer, at all.  The anguish in Peter's voice an aphrodisiac he can't fight off.

He thrusts, again.  Lubricated by his own sticky release.

"It's your lucky day, kid.  I've got a few more left in me. Take it, bitch boy.  You owe me your little faggot cunt.  I"m going to fuck you dead, kid.  Ruin every day of your life until you give up on living.  Like you did mine."


End file.
